HWE: Wednesday Night Slaughterhouse Episode 16
Intro thumb|223px|rightmillions of fans are cheering as JDUDE comes out, with a cast JDUDE: yes it's true, I gotten this last night from the doctors after my match on Nitrix JDUDE: THATS IT, RIGHT NOW, I DONT CARE WHO YOU ARE FROM UNW, GET IN THIS RING SO SOMEONE WILL FIGHT YOU Air Boom comes out JDUDE: Aww come on, you guys are actually my frineds, ok, to make it not so harsh, you guys have a fight against Two Dashing members, the team Of Dolph Ziggler and the only member never to actually fight a match new tweener alberto del rio Dashing comes out Match 1 Kofi and Ziggler start off Kofi jumps for a crossbody, but Ziggler moves Kofi falls to the floor, and Ziggler goes from behind and throws Kofi into the turnbuckle Ziggler makes a tag Ziggler picks up Kofi, then climbs the turnbuckle, and ADR does a flying cross arm bar Kofi manages to hit the floor harder, breaker it up Kofi then manages to kick ADR in the face, and Kofi is getting ready for the boom drop Kofi bounces off the ropes but is caught in an enzuirigi ADR then tries for a knee drop to Kofis arm, but Kofi moves, tags in Even, then climbs out of the ring, onto the apron, and jumps ADR catches Kofi in air with an arm breaker Even then goes for a knee attack ADR is hit Even then starts climbing the ropes Evan goes for Air Bourne, but ADR catches him in the air with an Enzuirigi Evans hand is stretched out, and Kofi touches it barely Kofi jumps and lands on ADR Kofi does a kick to ADR, but then ADR grabs Kofis arm, drags him towards Ziggler, and tags him in Ziggler then takes Kofis other arm, climbs to the second rope, while ADR climbs to the top, and does a superkick wile ADR does an enzurigi Ziggler then tags in ADR again ADR is holding Kofis neck in a sleeper, and Ziggler does a superkick to Kofi Evan looks ready to fight, and takes out Ziggler with a superkick Evan then throws Ziggler out of the ring, but ADR lets go of the sleeper hold and hits an arm breaker on Evan ADR turns around to be caught in an SOS by Kofi 1......2.......3 Match 2 Rapp3r is shown backstage having fun Skullbreaker comes up Breaker: Me and you, this Sunday, Stretcher match Rapp3r just stares at him Rapp3r: I know Breaker: You should be preparing for when I break your skull, you will be wishing to be in a stretcher Rapp3r: We will see about that when I break your neck Rapp3r gets a text thats fom Slashranger Rapp3r: Says fight rght now says JDUDE, but he has no service on his phone, well, lets fight after I text Your Owner back Breaker: Why? Rapp3r: Because my Owner needs a new phone plan Rapp3r: OK NOW Rapp3r jumps up from a chair and bodyslams Breaker onto the floor Rapp3r then does a ddt Rapp3r takes the chair he was sitting on, and sticks it under Breakers Neck Rapp3r climbs on top of a TV Rapp3r jumps off the TV, hitting one end of the Chair, causing it to snap and Breakrs neck to be hugely injured Rapp3r pins 1.......2......3 Match 3 Trish Stratus comes out, followed by Torrie Wilson Torrie takes eye polish and opens it up, then throws it at Trishs eyes getting DQed Match 4 Breaker is shown holding his neck backstage Rapp3r appears Breaker: Guess what, rematch right now Breaker then shoves Rapp3r into a table and takes a chair and hits Rapp3r in the face with it Breaker then takes a sledgehammer, places the chair under Rapp3rs ankle, and hits his ankle with the sledgehammer breaker ing the table Rapp3r is shown in so much pain Breaker pins 1......2.......3 Main Event Cody Rhodes: I WANT MY MATCH RIGHT NOW AGAINST THAT STUPID MIZ Miz comes running to the ring Miz hits a ddt on rhodes, then a neckbreaker, then a powerbomb Rhodes finally hits a beautiful disaster on Miz, then follows up with an alabama slam Rhodes then tries for a Cross Rhodes, but it gets turned into a Skull Crushing finale 1......2... Rhodes foot is on the ropes Miz then climbs the ropes, and rhodes does too Rhodes then hits a cross rhodes off the top of the ropes 1.......2.....3